disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls Will Be Heroes
'''Girls Will Be Heroes '''is the 19th episode of Season 9. Summary Romeo's new invention has turned Cat Boy and Gekko into girls and give them different personalities. Amaya first thinks that having all girls would be awesome but soon realizes that being friends with girls can't always be as fun as she hoped. So in order to get the boys back, she encourages her new girlfriends to believe in themselves and fight for what's right. Plot The episode begins in Amaya's room making friendship bracelets with beads, pearls, and gemstones with her little jewelry making kit for the Disney Junior Elementary School Arts and Crafts Fair. Suddenly, Greg and Conner burst through her bedroom door which made Amaya jump and drop her beads to the floor and scatter everywhere. Groaning in frustration, Amaya stands up from her chair and began to walk over to the boys but she slips on some scattered beads and falls flat on the back. Conner and Greg then held their hands over their mouths to keep themselves from laughing. Amaya snaps at them and wishes that they would just be a little bit like girls themselves, but Greg warns her about bringing negative wish energy to Starland. As they walked to school to prepare for the Arts and Crafts Fair, Conner, Greg, Jake, and Amaya set up their stands and place their arts and crafts on them. But then they find some kids looking sad because someone has stolen their crafts, which meant that the Arts and Crafts Fair might be canceled if no one finds them. So the quartets held their fists out to form a pact to announce that the PJ Masks will come into the night to save the day. After their transformation, Owlette decides that they should use the Owl Glider but Cat Boy slides into front of her and suggests that they should use the Cat Car while Owlette folds her arms and grumbles "Boys." while rolling her eyes. The boys ignore her grumbling as the four of them hopped into the Cat Car and rode off. Cat Boy uses his super cat ears to hear some evil villain laughter coming from the school. As they arrive there, they hopped out of the Cat Car and soon discovered that Romeo has stolen all the arts and crafts, but they had no idea why. Romeo explains to them that he stole the all the arts and crafts to make some crafts of himself by using his new invention, the Craft-O Factor! And if they want to get to the machine to stop it, they'll have to go through his other new invention, the Swapper Zapper, a new ray gun that he also invented. Pointing it at the PJ Masks, Romeo blasts a ray at them but the quickly separated just in time to dodge out of the way! Cat Boy tells Owlette and Fish Boy to distract Romeo while he and Gekko get the arts and crafts from him. Fish Boy agrees with the plan looking concerned, but Owlette grunted as she and Fish Boy did what Cat Boy planned as sthey flew in the air and called to Romeo to try and zap they. While Romeo was busy trying to zap Owlette and Fish Boy, Cat Boy and Gekko sneaked behind Romeo to get the arts and crafts back but just when Gekko uses his super strength, a metal ball fell out of the pile and landed on his foot and he let out a loud scream of pain as he dropped all of the crafts with a loud thud! Romeo spun around to see that he has been tricked and then points his Swapper Zapper at Cat Boy and Gekko and zapped them! As the two boys were knocked out unconsciously, Owlette and Fish Boy knew that it's time to be a hero! While Fish Boy kicked the ray gun out of Romeo's hand, Owlette shut down the Craft-O Factor and broke it's computer. Turning to see that his machine was now broken, Romeo stamped his foot in frustration and rode off on his lab, swearing that he'll get the PJ Masks next time. After Romeo left, Fish Boy and Owlette ran to Cat Boy and Gekko to see if they were alright. But when they got up, they both noticed that something wasn't right about them! Cat Boy's tail was bushy and he had claws on the tips of his fingers and thumbs and Gekko had some female lizard features which meant that Romeo's Swapper Zapper had turned them both into girls! Jake saw that this was bad but Owlette was squealing with exciting that her wish has finally come true! The next morning, Amaya and Conner (who is now named Connia) and Greg (now named Gregoria) were doing girl stuff together, like painting nails, doing each others' hair, making jewelry, dancing to music, and talking with each other so much. Just then behind the door, they could hear Jake talking with Kwazii, who came along with him, as they opened the bedroom door and came in to check on the three girls. Jake asks how are things going just when Amaya hopped off her bed to tell him that things were great. Kwazii steps in and asks if he can cast a spell on Connia and Gregoria to change them back into boys again but Amaya insists that they'll be fine as girls. But Kwazii was already doing his spell as he raised his paws up to Connia and Gregoria and muttered the spell under his breath. Before anyone could stop him, the spell ends up making an explosion of smoke and blue and white sparkles and everyone's hair was messed up. Connia yells at Kwazii as she picks up a hairbrush and brushes her hair to fix it. He apologizes to them while he helped fix the big hole left on Amaya's will but Amaya quickly forgives Kwazii and tells him and Jake to not worry for that she doesn't need any spell to change her new friends back just yet. Exchanging worried glances, Jake and Kwazii said goodbye to the girls and left the room. Trivia *This episode is similar to White Crane from Hero 108. *Conner has his own female alter ego, Connia. And Greg has his own female alter ego, Gregoria. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 9